Kyu ou le renard pervers
by Bloodycristal
Summary: Un Kurama avec des pensées pas très nettes, un Naruto complètement à la ramasse et un Sasuke qui rougit ... Os en 2 ou 3 chapitres, yaoi donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si Sasuke y est


_**Hello ! Me voili me voilou me voilà (non non, les Simpson je ne connais pas xD), pour un OS en probablement 2 voire 3 chapitres, yaoi cette fois comme promis ! J'ai décidé d'écrire cette première partie avec le point de vue de Kyu parce que … Je kiffe ce renard, et je le vois bien sortir des trucs dans ce genre x)**_

_**Sinon, pour ceux et celles qui suivent Vendue, je suis désolée du retard, j'ai le chapitre qui est corrigé mais je ne le posterai que mercredi soir parce que … J'ai la flemme de répondre aux revews pour l'instant !**_

**Bref, ceci est un slash/yaoi, le pairing est un NaruSasu (je reste dans les classiques des fanfics yaoi ^^)**

**Bien entendu, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront probablement jamais, à mon plus grand malheur.**

**J'ai tenté de faire de l'humour (loin de mon style habituel donc), je ne sais pas si c'est bien réussi … A vous de me le dire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

OS SasuNaru : Chapitre 1, pdv Kyuubi

Allez gamin, kami-sama mais tu vas … Hey !? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ? Qui es-tu ? … Bof, après tout, je me moque bien de tes réponses.

Qui je suis ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tu oses ne pas me connaître ? Tss, ces jeunes …

Enfin, il semblerait que je sois forcé de me présenter : Bonjours. Non mauvaise journée plutôt, depuis quand je souhaite à des imbéciles d'humains que leur journée soit bonne ?! Bref …

Moi, c'est Kyuubi, démon renard à neuf queues, biju de mon état, Kurama pour les intimes, donc pas pour toi. Oui oui, je suis un démon. Comment ça tu as cru que j'étais une peluche ou une mascotte d'un quelconque groupe de je ne sais quoi ? Sérieusement, je suis à deux doigts, ou plutôt à deux queues, de te bouffer tout crus là ! Oui je le ferais, tu veux voir peut-être ?

Je préfère ça, t'as fait le bon choix.

Donc, je disais quoi déjà … A force de me couper je perds le fil moi ! Ha oui, ça y est je me souviens ! Je suis donc Kyuubi, et nous nous trouvons dans mon jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, seize ans, toujours puceau.

Oui, s'était utile de le préciser. Pourtant il n'est pas vilain mon hôte, il a de sacrées tablettes de choco … Hurmf, je m'égare. Quoi que … Non en fait. Regardons ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Mon blondinet d'hôte est en train de se battre pour la énième fois avec son meilleur ami. Oui oui, c'est bien le beau ténébreux en face qui a un cul d'enfer. Finalement je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, on va bien s'entendre je crois !

Ce magnifique spécimen se prénomme Sasuke Uchiwa, rare représentant de l'espèce Uchiwa à être encore en vie mais de loin le plus sexy. Ouais pas faux, le Itachi était pas mal aussi mais je le vois plus en seme. Je m'écarte encore du sujet moi … Revenons à notre uke.

Ben oui uke, il s'appelle Sasuke, Sas-UKE, c'est un signe du destin, c'est marqué dans son prénom, c'est la fatalité ! Ce type est destiné, à mon plus grand bonheur, à être soumis. Imagines le alanguis sous Naruto, gémissant et suppliant …

Oulà, ça devient brûlant dehors ! Sacré Katon, ça lui a roussit les moustaches au gamin. Bouge mon ton putain de fessier kami-sama ! Mais quel baka, lâche moi tes kunais tout de suite ! Ha ba voilà, c'est mieux. Non non non non, pas de multiclonage ! Ce gamin va finir par me rendre dingue …

Seize années. Seize ans, l'âge de l'andouille profonde qui me sert de jinchuriki, plus de seize putains d'années que j'ai pas eu de parties de jambes en l'air ! Oui je suis un renard, et alors, sa pause un problème ? J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle comme tout le monde ! Je ressens et je vois tout ce que font mes jinchurikis et je peux vous dire que le Minato, il avait un sacré engin et il savait s'en servir ! Haaaa, que de bons souvenirs, sûrement les meilleurs fois, jusqu'à maintenant, de ma longue vie.

Le gamin aussi pourrait s'en servir, mais naaaaaaan, monsieur ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il fantasme à mort sur l'autre uke !

Nan mais sérieusement, à seize ans, courir après un type, qui vous dit qu'il en a rien à foutre de votre pomme et qui ajoute qu'il n'hésitera pas à vous buter si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, jusqu'à en devenir carrément une obsession, tu trouves ça normal, surtout que ça dure plus de trois années ? Non. Voilà, on est d'accord.

Ouch, il a enfin enlevé sa chemise, au passage très moche, Orochimaru avait vraiment des goûts de chiotte. La vache il est sacrement bien roulé, il s'est encore arrangé depuis la dernière fois ! Il est bien mieux sans chemise … Sans patalon, sa serait encore mieux … Sans rien du tout en fait. Quoique … Si, avec des menottes !

Allez baka, arrête de baver sur ses abdos et bouge-toi ! Nan mais il fiche quoi ? Ben il se désape maintenant … Arrêtes ça de suite et retourne te battre boudiou !

…

…...

…...

Nan continue en fait ! Ça va peut-être enfin bouger ! Toi aussi tu as vu le regard de l'Uchiwa ? Et c'est pas moi, il a bien légèrement rougi ? Ha ha ha ha, c'est énorme, l'Uchiwa craque pour Naruto ! J'me disais bien aussi … « Je te tuerais si c'est nécessaire », « tu n'es rien pour moi Naruto », « je ne t'ai pas tué par simple caprice » et gna et gna … Mes neuf queues oui, il n'ose pas lui avouer ! Franchement c'est à se plier de rire.

Oh oh oh mais c'est que mon gamin … Oui mon gamin ! Je me suis attaché à ce gosse moi ! Je disais donc, mon gamin rougi aussi et il a chaud mon vieux ! Il se mordille la lèvre … Et ne bouge pas. Arrête de le mater et saute lui dessus, lui demande pas son avis , même s'il sera probablement et même surement plus que consentant, il va nous la jouer pucelle effarouchée, gagne donc du temps !

Tient, l'Uchiwa s'est repris. Ouch, c'est pas du jeu, on l'a pas attaqué quand il matait lui, il aurait pu attendre aussi, ce shuriken a frôlé mini-Naruto ! Comment il veut prendre son pied s'il castre mon gamin cet abruti ?! Il pourrait toujours se servir de ses doigts et de sa langue mais bon, c'est quand même pas la même chose …

Comment ça « pourquoi ça serait pas mini-Sasuke qui prendrait le relais ?! Il est en hors de question ! C'est Sasu-chan le uke j'ai dit, il est hors de question qu'il mette son mini lui dans le fondement que je partage avec mon hôte, non mais ça va pas la tête ? Réfléchis avant de parler sale gosse, nan mais j't'en mettrai moi … Et puis si ça se trouve, mini-Sasu il est vraiment mini ! Nan nan nan, je ne prendrai aucun risque, je ne veux pas être déçu.

Quoi je me contredis ? Je me contredis pas ! Rhoooo et puis je fais ce que je veux ! Nan mais, c'est un comble ça, un gamin de ton âge qui ose me sermonner moi, Kurama, démon presque aussi vieux que le monde. Tsss, en fin de compte je vais revoir mon jugement, je commence à avoir faim en plu…

Tiens, il vient de lacher ses armes le brun ? Pu… naise, il se mordille la lèvre et … Il rougit ? Encore ? Cette fois c'est pire que visible ! Il lui prend quoi ? En tout cas ce geste est vachement érotique bordel … Je me demande ce que ça donnerait s'il le faisait à Naru ou si Naru lui faisait … Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des frissons du museau aux bouts de mes neuf queues !

Mon Naru s'est aussi aperçu du changement de couleur faciale de son « meilleur ami » on dirait … Et il a toujours rien pigé. Bordel, l'autre gamin est un véritable appel à la luxure, ses gestes là ben en langage Uchiwa c'est « viens ici mon coco c'est open bar, envoie la sauce », sans mauvais jeu de mot. En fait, si, gnark gnark gnark.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore le soumis ? Pourquoi il s'approche ? Bah, je vais voir ça de suite de toute façon … En attendant, toi, sort de ma cage et en vitesse, sinon, foi de moi, je te croque en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire chakra !

_**Alors ? Je continue ? Vous voulez un lemon ou j'arrête là ? Laissez une tite review, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a du passage !**_


End file.
